thatssoravenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ernie Sabella
Ernie Sabella is an American actor who portrayed both Mr. Petrachelli and Santa Claus. He is best known for voicing Pumbaa the warthog in every medium of The Lion King. Selected filmography *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) (VG) (voice: English version) .... Pumbaa *"That's So Raven" .... Mr. Petrachelli (5 episodes, 2003-2004) *Behind the Legend: Timon (2004) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *The Lion King 1½ (2004) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *"House of Mouse" .... Pumbaa (5 episodes, 2001-2002) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) (V) .... Pumbaa *"The Practice" .... Harland Bassett (4 episodes, 1999-2001) *"Ed" .... Gary Swirdlock (1 episode, 2001) *"One Saturday Morning" (1997) TV Series .... Pumbaa (unknown episodes, 2000) *"Providence" .... Lou Keppler (3 episodes, 2000) *Annie (1999) (TV) .... Mr. Bundles *The Out-of-Towners (1999) .... Getaway Driver *"Encore! Encore!" .... Leo (5 episodes, 1998-1999) *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: True Guts (1998) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Active Play (1998) (VG) .... Pumbaa *Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Quit Buggin' Me (1998) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *Mousehunt (1997) .... Maury, the Cat Care Society Owner *In & Out (1997) .... Aldo Hooper *Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Hanging with Baby (1997) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *Timon and Pumbaa's Wild Adventure: Live and Learn (1997) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Don't Get Mad, Get Happy (1997) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *Timon & Pumbaa's Wild Adventures: Grub's On (1997) (V) (voice) .... Pumbaa *"Timon and Pumbaa" .... Pumbaa (1 episode, 1996) *Roommates (1995) .... Stash *Stand by Me (1995) (voice) .... Pumbaa *The Lion King: Timon and Pumbaa's Jungle Games (1995) (VG) *"Mad About You" .... Maurice (1 episode, 1994) *Quiz Show (1994) .... Car Salesman *The Lion King (1994) (voice) .... Pumbaa the Warthog *The Lion King (1994) (VG) (voice) .... Pumbaa *Just My Imagination (1992) (TV) .... Arnold Mayer *"Dangerous Curves" .... Jack Kilty (1 episode, 1992) *"Saved by the Bell" .... Leon Carosi (8 episodes, 1991-1992) *"A Different World" .... Campus Security (1 episode, 1992) *"Seinfeld" .... Naked Man (1 episode, 1992) *"Major Dad" .... Phil (1 episode, 1991) *"Murphy Brown" .... Julian (1 episode, 1991) *"Babes" .... Mo (1 episode, 1991) *"Good Grief" .... Flipper (2 episodes, 1990-1991) *"Coach" .... Ernie (1 episode, 1990) *Going Under (1990) .... The Mole *"Quantum Leap" .... Manny (1 episode, 1989) *"A Fine Romance" .... George Shipman (4 episodes, 1989) *Fright Night Part 2 (1988) .... Dr. Harrison *"She's the Sheriff" .... Dickie Dinsmore (3 episodes, 1987-1988) *"Married with Children" .... Mr. Pond (1 episode, 1987) *"Hill Street Blues" .... Pauli (4 episodes, 1983-1987) *"Roxie" (1987) TV Series .... Vito Carteri *"Perfect Strangers" .... Mr. Donald "Twinkie" Twinkacetti (2 episodes, 1986-1987) *Tough Guys (1986) .... Hotel clerk *Copacabana (1985) (TV) .... Sam Gropper *"Cheers" .... Santo Carbone (2 episodes, 1985) *"Hardcastle and McCormick" .... Clyde Whitley (1 episode, 1985) *"It's Your Move" .... Lou Donatelli (7 episodes, 1984-1985) *City Heat (1984) .... Ballistics Expert *"Punky Brewster" .... Elroy Kramer (1 episode, 1984) *"Domestic Life" .... Ralph Pomeroy (1 episode, 1984) *"Cagney & Lacey" .... Cabbie (2 episodes, 1982-1984) *"The Facts of Life" .... Husband (1 episode, 1984) *"Knots Landing" .... Frank Edmunds (2 episodes, 1983-1984) *"Mike Hammer" (1 episode, 1984) *"Alice" .... Franklin (2 episodes, 1978-1984) *"Newhart" .... Ed Halstead (4 episodes, 1983) *13th Avenue (1983) (TV) *"St. Elsewhere" .... Patient (1 episode, 1982) Sabella, Ernie Sabella, Ernie